bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Badgal
Badgal is a villain in Big Hero 6 (2008). Background Badgal had faced Furi Wamu in the past and caused Furi to lose one of her eyes. For the following years, Furi unsuccessfully tried to catch Badgal until she turned up again after being hired by an unknown party to steal a set of dangerous crystal artifacts. Appearance Badgal has dark skin, dreads, and her eyes are totally red, sometimes turning all white. She wears a trench coat with an armor underneath. Powers and Abilities *'Possession:' Badgal was capable of using three entities known as Gunsmith, Whiplash and Brute to control people and attack on her behalf, allowing her to remain anonymous. *'Energy Manipulation:' She was also able to create a whip made out of an unknown energy. Equipment *'Sword:' She used a sword the second time she faced Big Hero 6. History Badgal is first discovered after she had obtained four of the six crystals she was hired to get. She sends out her entities to possess random Japanese civilians and attack the Tesuka Advanced Science Institute while her associates stole the fifth artifact from a bank. She then goes to New York to find the last one, but Big Hero 6 is also sent there while undercover as Furi Wamu knew that Badgal would try to get the last crystal found there. Badgal then spies and photographs Big Hero 6, then decides to possess Honey Lemon so she would fight her teammates. After Honey is taken over with Whiplash's energy, she is sent to Plum Island, where she opens way for Badgal to attack, managing to possess Dr. Keigi Iosama and Furi Wamu in the process. Badgal then makes Big Hero 6 fight their friends while she steals the crystal, but Hiro Takachiho and Marys Iosama sneak into the lab where they find Badgal. As Hiro tries to confront Badgal, she calls on the Brute to take over Marys' body. Marys then starts attacking Hiro and grabs him, so Badgal calls Furi to end Hiro. However, Furi instead hits Badgal and knocks her unconscious, then reveals that her prosthetic eye contained Gunsmith's essence and allowed her to break free from the possession. Badgal is tied up and planned to be taken back to Japan to be interrogated, but while going deeper into the lab Big Hero 6 find a crashed alien spaceship. They also hear the police arriving to the place, so they have to act quick and leave Badgal inside the spaceship along with its alien inhabitants so that the team's operations wouldn't be discovered. Afterwards, Baymax and Furi are kept in custody while the rest of the team is allowed to leave, but they return to the island to further investigate about the spaceship. While Fred and Go-Go Tomago caused a distraction, Honey, Hiro, Marys and Wasabi No-Ginger enter the lab again, only to find that Badgal was released by the naive aliens. The team battle her again, and Honey Lemon defeats her with her bare fists to prove she has more power than just her Power Purse. Following this, the team help the aliens and repair their spaceship, allowing them to leave Earth. A few days later after the team is caught, they are allowed to return to Japan thanks to Furi making a deal with the authorities, although Badgal's fate remained unclear. Gallery Badgal photographs BH6.png Badgal Honey photo.png Badgal possesses Honey Lemon.png|Badgal possessing Honey Lemon. Possessed Honey Lemon.png Badgal1.png|Discovered by Hiro and Marys. Badgal calls Gunsmith.png Badgal2.png Badgal down.png Furi saves Badgal.png Badgal Brute and Hiro.png Badgal sphere.png Badgal defeated.png Badgal tied up.png|Badgal is defeated. Badgal escaped.png|Badgal escapes. Badgal3.png Badgal hits Hiro.png Honey Lemon vs Badgal.png|Honey Lemon fights Badgal. Honey beats Badgal.png Badgal knocked out.png|Honey defeats Badgal. Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains